The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is suitably available for, for example, a semiconductor device having a sense IGBT for current detection of a main IGBT.
A trench gate electrode type IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) low in channel resistance and small in loss has a silicon substrate included of three layers of a p-type collector layer, a low resistance n-type buffer layer, and a high resistance n-type drift layer, a p-type base layer formed over the upper surface of the n-type drift layer, and a plurality of trenches adjacent to the p-type base layer and formed in the upper surface of the silicon substrate. A trench gate electrode insulated from the silicon substrate is provided in each of the trenches. The side wall of the trench is used as a channel of a transistor.
Further, it has been known that as an element detecting a current of a main IGBT mounted on a semiconductor chip, a sense IGBT (sub IGBT) included of a sensing current detection cell is mounted onto the semiconductor chip.
A structure of an IE (Injection Enhancement) type trench IGBT has been described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2012-256839).
Further, respective IGBTs of a GGEE type and an EGE type have been described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2013-140885).